


And Baby Makes Three

by greenieboy



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: Judy learns she is pregnant after the events of 9 to 5, and she turns to her best friend for support. But she gets a little more than just support.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> a proper, beta'd fic ? thank u to @takingbackmylife for being UH-MAZE-ING !!

_“You get out, and stay out! I’m taking back my life!”_

The words had been said so harshly, Judy could scarcely believe she had been the one to say them. But those words had left her mouth, her palms had made contact with Dick’s shoulders, and she had pushed him from the doorway to the porch, slamming the door shut before he had a second to react. _She_ had done that. Judy Bernly. Her hands had been shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her body. This was it. Dick was out of her life. Dread had pooled in her chest. She had planned to tell him. It was his right to know. Except he had divorced her! _He left her._ For a nineteen year old girl named Mindi, who apparently had more sense than Judy had assumed. No, he was out of her life for good. She didn’t need him. She was strong. Independent. Resourceful. _Terrified._ Judy straightened her posture. Everything would be okay. Dreams and plans were in the making. Success was out there, for the taking. Her sexist boss had been tied up and trapped in his own house, with her help! And now he was gone, off somewhere in Bolivia. What couldn’t she do? Well, plenty, but that wasn’t the point. She could do this by herself, no sweat. Goodness, she didn’t even want to think about _this._ Any time she did, her chest caved in. Her hands were shaking again. Maybe she did need a little help. She thought this foolishly, as if she knew who on earth she could go to.

“Judy, could you take this to Violet for me?” Judy’s hands stopped at her typewriter. She glanced to Doralee, who was holding out a file to her. She had her coat on, along with her scarf - the one she wore during April because she was from Texas and got cold easily - around her neck as she slung her purse over her shoulder. Was she headed somewhere? Oh, that was right, Doralee had mentioned a dentist’s appointment that morning. “And please remind her that she has a two forty-five meeting with Mister Emmerson that she cannot push back anymore. I do _not_ need to listen to that man holler at me one more time.”

Judy nodded her head, accepting the folder from Doralee as she scribbled down the message on a post-it. “Right, meeting with Mister Emmerson at two forty-five. No push backs,” she said, dotting a period and dropping her pen. She smiled. “Anything else?”

Doralee flicked her wrist, walking off. “Nah, that should be it,” she said over her shoulder. “See ya tomorrow Judy! Tell Violet I said bye.” Judy nodded, waving briefly as Doralee trotted off and disappeared around the corner. She opened the file briefly, skimming the contents and rising from her chair. She assumed Violet needed this now. She strode across the office to the CEO’s office, fidgeting with the file in her hand. Hardly anyone was passing through the bullpen, most people stationed at their desks, and Judy felt somewhat self conscious as busy eyes darted to her and then back down as she passed. She quickened her pace, knocking twice on the door to Violet’s office.

“Come in,” came the response, Violet’s voice clear and strong. Judy twisted the doorknob, creating a small opening and slipping inside quietly. She closed the door as Violet looked up, her hair tucked back behind her ears and her eyes framed by a pair of thin reading glasses. Judy paused, taking in the sight, and she snickered. She had never seen Violet in reading glasses. She hadn’t even known Violet needed them. But she looked cute, and sort of nerdy, rather than her no nonsense self. “What are you lookin’ at, huh?” Violet quipped, pulling the glasses off her nose.

Judy hummed, hiding her smile behind the file in her hand. “Oh, nothing,” she said, leisurely walking the distance between the door and Violet’s desk. Violet quirked an eyebrow, smirking at Judy. She held out her hand for the file, and Judy gave it over willingly, still attempting to hold in her laughter. She plucked the post-it from the top, saying, “Doralee went to her dentist’s appointment. She said to tell you bye, and she asked me to remind you that you have a meeting with Mister Emmerson at two forty-five.”

Violet groaned, sinking in her chair as she dropped the file to her desk. “Ralph Emmerson? From the board? _Oh god,”_ she complained, rubbing her face with both hands. Judy had to chuckle at that. “Can you see if he’ll reschedule? I’m not in the mood to deal with his crap.”

Judy sighed, shaking her head at her friend. “I am afraid not,” she said, backing herself up to perch on the edge of Violet’s desk. Violet glared at her like a petulant child. “What? Doralee told me that you can’t push back this meeting anymore than you already have because she doesn’t want to deal with Emmerson yelling at her. Again.” Violet groaned, shifting to sit up straight in her chair before hunching over the file Judy had brought in. Judy rolled her eyes, patting the woman’s shoulder. Violet could say she was tough as nails as much as she liked, but deep down, she was a real drama queen. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Violet grumbled, rubbing her eyes, “Could you get me some coffee? Please?”

Judy narrowed her eyes, smiling in jest, “No sugar, just some skinny and sweet?” Violet laughed outright, and Judy chuckled. She liked making Violet laugh. Not many people in the office could claim to do that. It warmed her heart anytime she could turn Violet’s stress into mirth. Judy patted her shoulder, “The usual? With light cream and sugar?”

“Yes, please,” Violet said, exasperated. She touched Judy’s hand briefly, and her fingers tingled at the sensation. “Thank you, Judy.” Judy smiled, and she made her way to the door slowly. A thought occurred to her. She could tell Violet. Could she? Violet was her best friend. Of course, so was Doralee, but her relationship with Violet was... different? She didn’t quite have the words for it, but it was. Violet never judged her, or belittled her, or made her feel small and insignificant. She was kind, and thoughtful, and she listened to Judy, and she cared for Judy. She was probably the only person in the world that Judy trusted enough to tell this. The real question was: could she? Telling Violet meant admitting the truth out loud. Judy hadn’t even mustered the courage to say it to herself. She suddenly felt very pathetic. “Judy?” She whirled around. Violet was staring at her. “Is everything alright?” Oh goodness, she knew. _She knew._ Violet could see right through Judy, she was sure of it. If only the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

“Yes! Yes, everything is… fine,” Judy managed, smiling. Maybe she wouldn’t tell Violet. Maybe she didn’t even know. But Violet’s face was working too hard to be neutral, and Judy could tell she wasn’t buying it. She sighed, her shoulders sagging with the weight of her conscience. It was better to tell Violet, wasn’t it? She needed at least one person in her corner. And Violet was her best friend. It would be alright. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and soon she was crying. Judy hated crying at work, but there she was. Violet was springing from her desk within seconds, arms coming to wrap around Judy’s shoulders as she cried softly. Her hands clung to Violet’s back as her tears soaked into Violet’s blouse. She would feel bad if she ruined Violet’s clothes, but pulling away wasn’t an option. Violet was holding her too tight. Judy wallowed in the comfort Violet offered, her face all but buried in Violet’s shoulder.

They were quiet for a while, the only sound being Judy’s soft sniffles as her crying eventually stopped. Then, Violet spoke. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong,” she said softly, stroking Judy’s hair. “But... I am here for you.” Judy nodded, inhaling deeply as she steeled herself. She would be okay. She would tell Violet, and she would be okay. The two were not mutually exclusive. In fact, they went hand in hand. Judy was going to be okay. She took a half step away from Violet, not quite leaving her embrace, but just enough to look up at Violet. The woman smiled, wiping her wet cheeks. “Judy?”

Judy’s lips parted, but the words were yet to come. She could do this. She opened her mouth, and nothing. _Just say it. Say the words. That’s all you have to do. Just tell her. It will be okay. Violet is here for you. She cares about you. She’s not going to abandon you. Everything will be alright. Just say-_ “I’m pregnant.”

Violet looked shell-shocked, like she hadn’t been able to process what Judy said. “You’re what?”

Judy sniffled, wiping her nose. “I - I’m pregnant,” she repeated, stumbling over the two words. Suddenly, word vomit was falling from her mouth a mile a minute. “I - I think I’m about one, or-or two, months along? I - I’m not quite - well, I don’t really - I mean, I haven’t gone to the doctor yet. I _should_ \- go to the doctor, that is, but I’ve been so scared, and-and anxious, and I haven’t _told_ anyone - well, I just told you, but other than that, I haven’t…” She trailed off, trying to look at anything but Violet. The CEO said nothing. She simply stared at Judy, her gaze intense, eyes raking over her. Then, she took both of Judy’s hands in her own.

“You’re not going to go back to him, are you?”

Judy leaned in, looking into Violet’s eyes. “Back to…?”

“Dick.”

_“Dick?”_ Judy inhaled sharply. Dick. She hadn’t even considered the possibility of going back to him. Hell, she had thrown him out. She’d had enough of him, and _his crap,_ in her life to last until the sun imploded. Although, Violet was right to worry; she was a single woman, pregnant, at a job she had only been working at for less than half a year. But Judy had no plans to go crawling back to that sleazeball of a man, and she was proud to realize the fact. She shook her head, earning a calm smile from Violet. “No, I’m not going to go back to him. He - he is out of my life, and he’s going to stay that way.”

“Good,” said Violet, seemingly relieved. “That’s good.” Judy nodded her head, and a smile somehow managed to spread across her lips. “I don’t know how far ahead you’ve thought, but…” Violet paused, cupping Judy’s cheek. “I want to be there for you. In any capacity, for as long as you’ll let me.”

Judy’s hand moved to rest atop Violet’s, and she leaned into the touch. She felt so safe, hearing Violet’s words. She wasn’t alone anymore. “I think… I am going to take you up on that, because I need to schedule a doctor’s appointment, and I _really_ don’t want to go by myself.”

Violet chuckled, patting the top of her head, “I’m there, Judes. No worries.” She glanced at the clock, pursing her lips. “I think…” She said, tapping her finger to her chin. “That I am going to cancel my two forty-five meeting with Emmerson, and you and I are going to have a very in-depth chat about reforming Consolidated’s maternity leave program.”

“You can’t do that, remember? Doralee said so.”

“I’m sorry, who’s the CEO of this company?” Judy elbowed her ribs lightly, causing Violet to laugh.

“You’re just looking for an excuse to get out of your meeting,” Judy asserted, hands poised on her hips.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Violet smirked, shrugging her shoulders. “But I think you’ll be on my side, as I’m thinking it’s time to instate paid maternity leave for our female employees. Your opinion?” Judy tsked, but she was smiling regardless.

“When you put it like that…”


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, lmao but i'm back !! yeehaw

Violet stood outside the apartment door, one hand clutching a plastic bag of takeout and the other a small bundle of roses. She knocked and took a step back, eyes darting around the hallway. She hadn’t planned to come by Judy’s apartment; the idea had been to get lunch at the nice café two blocks from here. But Judy had called her, sounding either on the verge of tears or already sobbing (Violet hadn’t been able to tell), and told Violet they would have to cancel today. Violet wanted to see Judy, though. They were closer now than they had ever been. If Violet was honest, she was glad. She cared about Judy, more than she cared for others. She didn’t want Judy to be alone, especially since her hunch told her the reason behind Judy’s canceling was because of… well, because of the pregnancy. Which was understandable. But Violet meant it when she said she was going to be there for Judy. Hell, she had gone with Judy to her first doctor’s appointment, and the follow-up appointment a week after. Because she was there for her. And that was what she was doing now. Being there. For Judy. Because they were friends and friends take care of friends. Violet would do this Doralee, wouldn’t she? Except, perhaps she wouldn’t bring roses if it were Doralee in need of her. Violet’s eyes darted to the roses, rethinking the idea of giving them to Judy, but there was no time to stash them on someone’s doorstep. The lock on the door clicked open, followed by the door opening, Judy barely peeking through the crack.

Her brow furrowed. “Violet?” She questioned, allowing the door to open further. She looked so soft, with her hair in a sort of half-up, half-down style and no makeup on her face. Violet could see the light smattering of freckles across her nose, which was soon scrunched when Judy smiled. “What are you doing here?” She asked incredulously.

Violet smiled, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “You said you couldn’t go out today, so I figured…” She said, raising the bag of food in her grasp. “I’d come in?” Judy’s cheeks went scarlet, her hands cupping them as a smile worked its way across her face. She giggled, rocking on her heels.

“You are too sweet, Violet,” said Judy, her lip between her teeth as she looked up to Violet, her hand reaching out to hold Violet’s cheek for a second. It made Violet’s skin warm. Judy smiled again, stepping back. Violet took her cue, brushing past Judy into the foyer of her apartment. She attempted to shrug off her shawl, but it was more difficult with both her hands occupied. She heard Judy snicker behind her, and felt hands pulling the garment from her shoulders. Violet laughed, feeling a little silly. Judy hung the shawl, noting what all Violet had brought with her. Her lips parted. “Are those,” she started, gesturing to the roses, “for me?”

Violet held them out to Judy, “Yeah, I - I know you like to have flowers in your kitchen, and I figured you might want a fresh arrangement.” Judy took the bundle, her cheeks looking as red as the roses in her grip. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again briefly before closing it. Violet felt anxiety pooling in the pit in her abdomen. She ran a hand through her hair, “And um, I… thought that maybe you weren’t feeling very well today and assumed pretty flowers would…” She bit her lip. “Help?” Judy looked at the flowers, and then to her, then, once more, to the flowers, and then finally to Violet, a gleam in her eyes. She grinned, throwing herself into Violet’s embrace, her face practically buried into Violet’s neck. She stumbled backward, but her arms were quickly wrapping themselves around Judy, holding her despite the bag of food still in her hands. Judy was on her tippy toes, and Violet found it adorable that she still had to hunch over just a bit to hug the woman properly.

“You are something else, Violet Newstead,” said Judy, finally lowering herself down. Violet smiled at her, her heart going a mile a minute. She followed Judy into the kitchen, watching her carefully and meticulously replace the old flowers in the stained-glass vase on her kitchen counter with the flowers Violet had brought. She worked quietly, humming a little to herself as she dumped the water and cleaned the vase. Violet set to work on arranging the takeout she had brought. Deli food was Judy’s comfort food (she had learned that about two weeks into knowing Judy), and Violet had elected to stop by the deli just three blocks from her house. They typically ordered from there whenever Judy was at her house for dinner on a weekend. Violet pursed her lips as she carefully removed Judy’s matzo ball soup from the bag; she and Judy hadn’t had dinner together in a little while. Of course, they still had lunch together every day. Still, Violet liked spending time with Judy outside of work (hell, she had shown up at Judy’s apartment, uninvited, with lunch because she just wanted to see Judy).

“So,” said Judy from behind her, chipper. “What are we having?” Violet turned to face Judy, with the vase in her hands, now containing the red roses, and she smiled brightly at the meal on the table. “Oh, you went to that deli, didn’t you? The one near your house!” Violet nodded, stepping back enough to allow Judy to set the vase down on the center of the table. She heard Judy murmur, “There,” as she rearranged the flowers for a second more.

“Looks nice, kiddo,” Violet commented, moving a little closer to Judy. Judy then hugged her once more, smushing her face into Violet’s collarbone. Violet held Judy tightly, unable to stop a smile from invading her face. She rocked them back and forth briefly, before saying, “C’mon, we should eat before the food gets cold.” She released Judy, nudging her shoulder with a smile. Judy returned the sentiment, taking a seat next to Violet, rather than across like she usually did. Violet tried not to read into the action, instead focusing on opening the lid of the container with her sandwich inside. Judy opened her own, leaning past Violet to retrieve a spoon. Violet froze for a second, inhaling Judy’s lovely perfume before pinching herself.

They ate together, chatting peacefully about a few little nothings that come to mind. Judy was soft-spoken, smiling at Violet and leaning on her hand as she ate, her body angled in VIolet’s direction. There was a sort of look behind her eyes that Violet couldn’t discern. And all the while, Violet wondered. Why had Judy canceled their lunch at the cafe today? She seemed alright here, in her apartment with Violet, so what had happened? Violet recalled how her voice had sounded over the phone: hoarse, cracked, like she was fighting the urge to sob her eyes out for the rest of the day. It had awakened panic inside Violet, springing her into action to remedy whatever was afflicting Judy to terribly. Except, here she was, smiling and laughing and joking with Violet, touching her hand every so often and nudging Violet’s leg with her foot. Violet didn’t mean to sound overprotective, but she could always tell when Judy wasn’t feeling okay. She knew the little tells that meant Judy had cried or was going to, or that she was panicked and on the verge of an anxiety attack, or that she was drained and tired from a breakdown needed to relax. Violet  _ knew _ these things. But seeing Judy in front of her now, she couldn’t see anything at all. It was killing her.

And then, lunch happened. Judy ate her soup, Violet ate her Reuben sandwich, and their hands had been in some kind of contact for a good majority of the meal. Everything was fine. Violet had gotten up to leave, grabbing her shawl, and Judy had stopped her and asked if she would like to stay a bit longer, maybe have tea or something like that. Violet had smiled and accepted (of course), allowing Judy to help take her shawl off again. Although she wasn’t necessary in need of help, she still let it happen. Judy just seemed delighted Violet had agreed to stay longer, though it was hardly unusual for Violet to do so. So Violet sat on the couch, watching Violet make tea in the kitchen as they talked. Or, really as Violet spoke to Judy. She was telling her about the bands that Josh had convinced her to listen to the other day, and Judy was nodding her head and making noises of agreement. And all the while, Violet couldn’t help but wonder what had happened that morning. It was consuming her mind entirely. She didn’t want Judy to feel like she had to hide her troubles from Violet. That was the very last thing that Violet wanted.

“And get this, Judy. Josh tried to “introduce” me to Abba!” Violet remarked, and Judy giggled as she carried the teas over to the couch. Violet accepted the drink, smiling and eyeing Judy as she sat beside Violet. She was so lovely, with her soft cheeks and her doe eyes. Looking at Judy was like looking at a piece of art. Violet’s heart was suddenly pounding in her ears, and she blurted out, “Why did you cancel on our lunch today?”

In an instant, Judy’s smile fell from her face, and a sinking feeling began to form in Violet’s chest. Judy lowered her head, sniffling softly and rubbing at the handle of her mug as she stared off into the distance. “I - um,” Judy murmured, casting her gaze off to the side of Violet. She went to speak again, but words failed to come from her. Violet saw little tears forming in her eyes and felt very, very awful. She shouldn’t have asked that; Judy was still upset about whatever had occurred, and Violet had gone and made it worse. She was a grade-A asshole, that was for sure.

“Forget I asked that,” Violet told her quickly, nervously waving her hand in the air. She patted Judy’s shoulder blade and smiled, but anxiety was clutching her throat. Judy tried to speak again, but Violet cut her off, “It was a shitty question, and I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry, Judes.” Judy shook her head, wringing her hands in her lap. Violet was going to combust; she had made a mess of this entire situation. Maybe it was time to start working on keeping her big mouth shut whenever she was around Judy. The poor woman was sensitive and emotional on a normal day, but now she was headfirst in pregnancy hormones and stressors out the wazoo. Violet wanted to kick herself in the face. “Judy-“

_ “I think I’m showing.” _ Judy interrupted her softly, wiping under her eyes as she finally looked at Violet. Her lip quivered before she bit it, more tears forming. “I-I-“ She stammered, and Violet noticed that her hands had begun to shake.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, Judy,” Violet whispered, and her hand came to cup Judy’s cheek as she wiped away the small woman’s tears. She smiled at Judy, earning a weak smile that lasted only a moment in return. “That’s perfectly normal, Judes. It-”

“I know!” Judy practically exclaimed. She wiped her cheeks more forcefully, speaking quietly, “I-I know. I just - I wasn’t expecting to see -“ She bit her lip, leaning into Violet’s touch,  _ “the bump _ so soon, and it’s so unimaginably small Violet, but I  _ saw _ it. And it hit me like a pound of bricks that I - I - I really am -“ A sob escaped Judy’s throat, and she crumpled into Violet’s arms as she cried harder. Violet’s heart was going to shatter. She couldn’t stand seeing Judy so distraught; it physically made her nauseous. Violet embraced Judy tighter, holding her as firmly as she could possibly stand.

“It’s gonna be alright, kiddo,” she muttered, stroking her hands soothingly up and down Judy’s back. “You’re gonna be just fine. I’m here.” Judy barely nodded, but Violet felt her head move against her chest. She patted her back, saying, “You’re only a couple of months along, Judes. I know it seems like the end of the world, but you’ve got some time before  _ everyone else _ starts to notice. Trust me.”

Judy shifted against her, but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she asked, “Did you notice it?”

Violet chuckled incredulously. “I… don’t think I did, kiddo. But I wasn’t exactly looking for it either.” Judy nodded, and then she pulled herself from Violet’s arms and stood. Violet watched in confusion as Judy’s hands, still shaking ever so slightly, began to pull her carefully tucked blouse from her skirt. Violet’s eyes then bulged out of her head as Judy pulled the fabric over her belly, exposing it to Violet, who gapped at the sight. Her throat felt like it was going to collapse. “J-Judy, what-“

“Can you see it?” Judy demanded frantically.

Violet stared at Judy, cheeks scarlet, trying not to let her eyes fall to the soft-looking skin Judy had revealed to her. Without warning, feelings that Violet had spent a considerable amount of effort repressing were flooding her senses. “I-I um... Judy, I don’t know if I can-“

_ “Violet.” _ Judy’s voice was so gentle, and vulnerable, that it broke through any defense Violet had. She paused, trying to collect herself, before scooting to the edge of the sofa and allowing her eyes to fall to Judy’s midsection. Swallowing, she stared at the skin, her mind working itself into a frenzy to stop any inappropriate thoughts from forming. The area of Judy’s stomach was a light peachy color, and it was flat. Violet couldn’t see even a tiny little trace of a baby bump. She exhaled, relieved, closing her eyes as her shoulders sagged. Judy’s voice trembled. “Did you…?”

“Judes,” Violet began. “You’re as flat as a board.”

Judy sighed, releasing her blouse from her grasp and lowering herself to sit next to Violet. They were silent for a moment, and Violet slowly moved her hand to place it on Judy’s thigh. Judy’s hand then rested atop Violet’s. Violet felt Judy’s head lean on her shoulder, and she heard Judy begin to laugh. Softly at first, but it grew louder and louder. Violet turned to look at Judy, who looked so relieved and cheery, and Violet too began to laugh. Judy shook her head, and finally, she said, “I suppose the hormones must be getting to me, Violet.”

Violet wrapped her arms around Judy’s shoulders. “They must be, kiddo.” On a whim, she turned her head to Judy and pressed a swift kiss to her forehead. Judy sighed, and Violet thought for a moment Judy was leaning into her. But they had pulled away, and Judy was folding her hands in her lap, looking at Violet with her big, doe eyes. Violet smiled, “Let’s actually drink our tea, hm? Instead of forgetting about it like we always do.” Judy chuckled, picking up her mug, and Violet felt her chest warm. Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed and find me on tumblr @ bernly


End file.
